


Repairs

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Study, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sensuality, Tenderness, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Cassian is helping K-2SO out with repairs and things take a turn for the heated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 "Digital Love" of [Droid Appreciation Week](https://droid-appreciation-week.tumblr.com)

“Kay.” A sigh. “Kay.” Another sigh followed, this one distinctly more exasperated. “If you don’t hold still this is going to get messy.”

If K-2 could have rolled his photoreceptors, he would have. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Are you _sure_ you know what you’re doing?”

The glare Cassian gave him was absolutely withering and he chose to pretend cheerful ignorance of it. This only made Cassian glare harder, which in turn made K-2SO wish he had lips to smile. He always liked it when Cassian looked this disgruntled over harmless little annoyances. Even his mustache was frowning.

Cassian heaved yet another long-suffering sigh and nudged his headlamp back into place, he flicked the magnifying lens attached to it up and down again. Then he leaned back over K-2’s chest.

Strictly speaking, it wasn’t that K-2 was trying to be difficult. Strictly speaking, it was more the exact opposite. He was laid out on the workbench, his chest panel open, the covering on his belly section wholly removed, there was even an open maintenance hatch on his left thigh.

He would never make himself this vulnerable for anyone but Cassian. Cassian, whose brows furrowed and who frowned right down to his mustache when the entire overwhelming intensity he was capable of was all focused on K-2. Who had deft, blaster-calloused human hands that were painstakingly gentle when they worked on his critical systems.

Cassian, who kept stimulating a circuit board in his chest with the hydrospanner, sending little shocks through his functioning circuits to track down the malfunctioning one that had been giving him trouble.

Cassian, who hadn’t noticed yet – or had he? – that each shock raced through K-2’s systems and left him electrified right down to his most minute wiring.

Maintenance never had this effect on him when anybody else was working on him, with the droid techs it just felt uncomfortable and a little bit invasive. But then again, none of them were Cassian. They never looked at him during repairs like Cassian did. They didn’t caress his side soothingly while they soldered his plating or murmured reassurances of _just a little longer, Kay, we’re almost done here_ and their hands certainly never lingered in a way which made K-2 wonder if they knew exactly what kind of effect their touch was having on him.

Most of all, though, none of them were his partner. He never invited them to let their hands linger, never would have encouraged them to keep touching him long after the broken circuits were replaced.

“I’m just asking because you aren’t very good at fixing droids.”

Cassian’s eyes found his optics and his lips thinned in that pinched look that was half concentration, half annoyance. “Quiet now, Kay.”

His voice was a little rough and K-2 felt a thrill run through him which was completely unrelated from the jolt of electricity Cassian sent through him.

Maybe, he thought – he hoped – Cassian knew exactly what he was doing.

“I won’t talk as long as you keep going,” K-2 offered.

Cassian looked up from his intense scrutiny of the wiring in his chest, a hint of a smile twitching at his frown. “You’re talking, Kay.”

He tilted his head a little, he could move his head without the danger of dislodging any possibly loosened parts. He could move his arms, too. Cassian seemed to have forgotten that. Maybe later; it promised to be fun. “It seems I am.”

The smile won against the frown on Cassian’s face and he ducked his head to keep working. “Hmmm…”

He was still so very gentle. When he had to remove a stuck cooling unit to reach deeper into him, he didn’t yank or get impatient, he loosened it patiently and methodically, working tiny dabs of lubricant into the metal until it easily slid free.

Kay reached up, trailing his fingers over the back of his neck.

Cassian’s eyes met his photoreceptors again. “Hey,” he whispered.

Kay considered him for a moment. “I like it when your attention is entirely on me.”

Cassian’s front teeth caught on his bottom lip, he pressed his lips together. K-2’s thermal imagers permitted him to measure the exact extent to which his face flushed, and compare it to the large register of Cassian’s blushes he maintained. Going by past experiences, he was only mildly embarrassed, but more so pleased. There was a decent likelihood of K-2 getting more than a repair out of Cassian.

Cassian cleared his throat. “I like that, too,” he said in this carefully controlled tone of voice he used when he tried his hardest to come across as professional with K-2, “but I’m close to tracking down the problem.”

“That is acceptable,” K-2 admitted. He did want to get all his repairs finished today; as much as he liked Cassian’s hands on him, or _inside_ him, they had a mission coming up. He didn’t withdraw his hand from Cassian’s neck, just kept playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

Cassian didn’t tell him to stop, which in Cassian language meant that he welcomed his touch even though he didn’t like to ask for it. He rarely ever _asked_ for anything he wanted or needed from K-2; that was the hardest part of being an attentive lover to him. Rarely ever was more often that it had been before, and K-2 had a droid’s patience. One day Cassian would believe that he had the right to have needs of his own, outside of the things required to perform his missions.

He did focus on his work then and K-2 focused on not being a distraction, even if the sparks of electricity Cassian sent through his system were very distracting to him. He focused on keeping his ventilation from picking up when Cassian’s deft fingers untangled his wires – and then it was easier for a while when he got to unplugging connections so he could replace the malfunctioning circuit board. That part of the work was just uncomfortable and invasive even when it was done by Cassian, nothing sensual about it.

“Somebody smuggled a Loth-cat into the base.”

“Hm?”

Cassian was too lost in his work for a proper response and K-2 hadn’t expected one. There always came a point during repairs when he needed to distract himself. Cassian never told him to be quiet during this stage.

“I’m still gathering data for reliable probability analyses but preliminary calculations point towards one of the Pathfinders.”

“Huh.”

K-2 kept talking and Cassian kept working. He still had a hand on the back of Cassian’s neck. He was perspiring, there was matching fluid beaded on his forehead.

K-2 wondered what would happen if he told Cassian that he loved him. There was an 87% probability he would fumble the pliers and cause further damage. K-2 resumed his Loth-cat report.

Cassian didn’t work as fast or confidently as the droid techs did but K-2 didn’t mind. He always liked to admire this intense concentration on his face, his determination and purpose.

He made a triumphant little noise at the back of his throat when the work was done. He looked up, forehead gleaming with sweat. “All good?”

“Everything is working within expected parameters,” K-2 told him cheerfully and ruffled his fingers through Cassian’s hair. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Cassian murmured.

Under his gentle touches, K-2 could feel Cassian’s taut muscles relax. 

Cassian’s eyes rested on his faceplates a little longer before he returned his attention to the work on K-2’s torso. “So what was that about the Loth-cat?”

“You were listening?!”

Amused, he said, “Of course. I’m always listening when you talk to me.”

Cassian’s fingers combed through bundles of tangled wires. He caught on a kink, gently smoothing it out between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the wire between his fingers until he was satisfied with it.

K-2 tried his hardest not to squirm.

“Kay…” Cassian pulled off the headlight and began to close him up, starting at the leg. Repairs were officially done. “Is there anything else you need from me?” he asked with an arch look.

“No.” He reconsidered. “Yes.” There was a moment of silence, Cassian just watching him, waiting. He wouldn’t be doing a thing until K-2 asked him for it. If he could have, K-2 would have pouted. “I want you to keep touching me.”

Cassian’s fingertips brushed over one of his internal pressure sensor nodes on his exposed belly.

K-2 kept trying not to squirm. There wasn’t much of a difference between Cassian triggering his internal or external sensors, except he wasn’t as used to having his internal sensors touched. It did confusing, overwhelming things to his systems which he had never written any subroutines to handle.

“Like this?” His voice was hushed and rough.

His internal ventilation system picked up speed in a wordless _yes, exactly like this_. K-2 reached for him once again, brushing his fingers over his temple. “Your temperature is rising, too. Accounting for your heart rate, temperature, the rate of your pupil dilation and my own incomparable seduction skills, you will be aroused in 7.2 minutes.”

Cassian’s laugh was gruff and vaguely embarrassed, one of these sounds K-2 carefully filed away for future reference. He had a very large reference database of all his favorite noises he could get Cassian to make. He hid his face in his free hand. “Thanks, Kay.” His voice was muffled but K-2 could still hear stifled chuckles.

“Now it’s 8.4 minutes, you ruined it,” K-2 informed him helpfully and proceeded to send Cassian into a coughing fit to hide a new wave of chuckles. If he had been built with lips, he would have smiled. He hadn’t, though, so he just went back to running his fingers through Cassian’s hair and trusted him to know of the smile.

Cassian leaned down, cradling his faceplates with both hands. He placed his forehead against K-2’s. He was still smiling. “That’s a very pessimistic estimation. Let’s see if we can prove you wrong, hm?”

“That is highly doubtful,” K-2 remarked. And yet he let his hands slide down from Cassian’s hair down his neck, his back, to slide under his uniform shirt, and he basked in the strangled little hiss Cassian gave when his fingers met bare skin.

Maybe, he decided, he wouldn’t mind having his calculations proven wrong just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally a complete story but I couldn't resist adding more...

“You were right. My calculations had not accounted for your eagerness.”

Cassian peered at K-2 through heavy-lidded eyes, his front teeth digging hard into his bottom lip, still trying to stifle the little gasps and moans that kept trying to escape him. K-2 didn’t deserve them, not when he was so smug.

But… Oh…

The droid’s large fingers curled around the bulge in his pants and gripped his cock hard, just on the verge of a pleasurable touch turning painful. “Definitely fully aroused,” he noted and gave him a squeeze.

Cassian yelped and sank bonelessly onto K-2’s frame as he shuddered and ground his cock against K-2’s large metal fingers. “No,” he murmured, fingers digging into his spindly upper arms, “it’s not about me today. Not…” He forced his mind away from K-2’s hand, from his cock, from the overwhelming need to lose his pants and feel durasteel fingers wrap around his bare skin.

“It took 5.2 minutes for you to reach an aroused state,” K-2 announced helpfully. “Would you like me to calculate the estimated time span until your orgasm?”

Cassian gritted his teeth. “Kay…”

He trailed his fingers up and down along his length. “Yes, Cassian?”

Blindly, Cassian reached for his still exposed belly section and thrust his fingers deep into the tangle of wires. His fingers followed along the wires until they found the sensitive connectors with practiced ease. He pinched them – hard.

K-2 jerked on the maintenance table, a clattering noise of metal hitting metal.

He did not wait, did not give him time to react. He pinched the connectors again, followed by a gentle, drawn-out tug on the bundle of wires.

K-2 made the sweetest little noise, and Cassian leaned his weight fully against the table. Now, this was more like it. He had not intended to be the one who would come undone under K-2’s hands today, not when he had the droid laid out for him exposed and vulnerable, and already thrumming with a building charge.

It was hard to force himself down from the head rush K-2 stroking him had given him, harder even when the droid _kept_ stroking him. Cassian groaned and regretfully caught K-2’s wrist, forcing it back onto the table. “Look, don’t touch,” he said mock-sternly.

K-2’s optics dimmed coyly. “I would, if you weren’t wearing too many clothes.”

Cassian hesitated. His blood was still pounding too fast, too hard, too loud, drowning out every thought about them being in a _repair room_ and how he should not even be considering it, locked doors or not. But would it really be so terrible to lose his clothes? K-2 loved the feeling of soft, human skin against his sensors. He loved to observe how responsive Cassian’s body was and scan him unhindered by layers of fabric.

But it was a repair room…

“Lose your shirt, if nothing else,” K-2 prompted and Cassian slumped in relief at having the decision taken from him.

He obeyed eagerly, pulling it over his head and not even caring where it landed. Maybe in a puddle of oil or metal dust, knowing his luck, but that was a concern for later. Now all he cared about were K-2’s photoreceptors on his chest, then the metallic thumb and forefinger that caught his nipple and rolled it around until he had reduced him to needy gasps all over again.

Cassian was almost certain he had been taking the lead here, about five minutes ago. He might even have been the one seducing his partner then. Now he felt all control slipping from him again and he gritted his teeth, heaved his mind back onto track with all the willpower he possessed.

“Kay,” he chided, his voice as close to stern as he could muster when he felt anything but stern. In truth, it sounded mostly just breathy. “I’m going to rip a wire loose if you keep distracting me.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Cassian had nothing to say in the face of K-2’s conviction. He just sighed as he leaned into his caresses, his forehead pressed against the droid’s chest. “Then don’t stop touching me,” he whispered when he felt K-2’s fingers trace the scars on his back. “Don’t ever stop.”

He mouthed at his battle-worn chassis, finding K-2’s own scars under his lips and his tongue and he wasn’t even sure how much of the kisses to his chest K-2’s sensors permitted him to feel, yet it never failed to electrify Cassian to imagine he could feel it all.

“Always,” K-2 promised, his voice far too solemn for someone who was seducing Cassian in a repair room.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the wave of emotions threatening to choke him and inhaled, exhaled. Inhaled again. Finally remembered how exposed K-2 was beneath him and rubbed his fingers over the bundles of tangled wires in K-2’s belly section, then thrust them deeper. His mouth kept working against his chest, his fingers first rubbing, then nails scraping over sensor nodes and circuit boards that had never been intended to be touched by human hands.

K-2 trembled beneath him and Cassian straddled his slender thighs. He could sense the charge building inside K-2; the sparks of electricity that danced over his fingers when he rubbed his thumb over the internal pressure sensor node he could just barely reach, the high-pitched static shriek K-2 gave when he rubbed at his wires where the insulation had been stripped away.

“Look at you, you’re beautiful,” he cooed and shoved his hand a little deeper inside him until he found the sensor node again and then found its twin, placed higher yet. He gave them both a flick and K-2 moaned, loud and shameless and so very needy that it wrung a groan from Cassian as well.

He ground desperately against the smooth leg that didn’t give him the friction he needed, and his fingers pushed down hard on the sensors again, and again, wringing more and ever louder moans from K-2, making him shake beneath him and oh, it felt so good. The hum of overclocking machines and ventilation systems on the brink of giving out thrummed through him and into Cassian and he pressed himself hard against the droid, letting the vibrations bleed into his own body and finally give him a hint of what he truly craved. Sloppy kisses were all but forgotten as he sought K-2’s pleasure, and through this, his own.

K-2 convulsed without warning, a deafening racket of his metal chassis banging against the metal table he laid on. Cassian did not stop, he just looked up and basked in the sight of K-2 arching under him, in his photoreceptors lighting up painfully bright before they flickered and went dark.

And through it all, Cassian’s fingers did not still.

They did not still until K-2 went wholly still beneath him, systems shut down, and Cassian, gasping and painfully aroused, pressed his sweaty body against overheated metal, seeking ever more of his scorching heat, more tangible proof of K-2’s pleasure.

Finally pulling his hand out of his lover’s wires, he moved up until they were face to face. He pressed a kiss to his vocoder, then a tiny peck to each of the little pins on his chin. Then he cradled his smooth head in a hand and waited for K-2 to reboot.

The humming of his systems picked up, roaring loud and still overly hot. A moment later, his photoreceptors flickered and another moment later, strong arms wrapped around him, one cupping his ass while the other wrapped around his shoulders.

“Back with us?” Cassian murmured.

“You are still aroused.”

Cassian smiled and brushed a kiss to K-2’s vocoder. “Maybe.” Then, a moment later, “Does it matter?”

The look K-2 gave him was downright insulted. “It matters to me.”

Cassian’s smile widened, even as it softened. “Does it matter, when I know it is worth waiting for you?”

K-2 sat up and Cassian went soft and bendable for him as he was sat upright as well, repositioned to straddle his thighs once more. There was a hand at the small of his back now, just short of slipping under the waistband of his pants. He shivered when the fingers just barely slid beneath, teasing the curve of his buttocks. K-2’s other hand slid up to ruffle through his sweat-slick hair.

“Cassian?” K-2 waited until he had his full attention before saying, “You are wearing too many clothes.”

A choked laugh escaped him, breathy and needy, and he couldn’t help himself, he ground his ass back against the hand teasing him. “If you’re going to be touching me, Kay, then…”

The droid tilted his head, black lenses shifting in his photoreceptors. “But will I?” he asked innocently. “I have not been cleared for physical activity. I am still under repair.”

Cassian’s jaw dropped in outrage. “Sometimes I loathe you.” He gave him a pointed look, brows slightly arched. “I just thought you should know.”

K-2’s lenses shifted again, with a cheeky clicking noise this time. “I know. And yet you can’t resist my charm.”

He chuckled, a laugh as soft and warm as the bubbly loving feeling that filled him. This feeling had driven him to do many reckless things, seducing K-2 in the repair room only one on the list. “I can’t,” Cassian agreed. He cupped K-2’s cheek with his hand. “What do you say we take this to my room? And I’ll clear you for _physical activity_.”

K-2SO was a droid and should not have been capable of facial expressions, yet the sly humor Cassian read in K-2’s photoreceptors matched the one shining in his own eyes. “I would say that is an astoundingly sensible suggestion, coming from you.”

Cassian answered only with another chuckle.

He was still chuckling as he picked up his shirt from where it had indeed landed in an oil puddle.

K-2 tilted his head when he shrugged his shirt back on, informing him primly, “I don’t think I like this, Cassian.”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “The less you snark, the sooner I will be done closing you up… and the sooner I’ll be losing my clothes again. _All_ of them.” He picked up the removed plating and gave K-2 a pointed look.

The droid hesitated for a moment before he laid down with a distinctly put-upon air. “The things I do for you, Cassian…!”

Cassian smiled. “I’ll make it worth your time.”

K-2 turned his head to him. “Promise?”

His fingers slipped back into K-2’s exposed internals, lingering on a bundle of wires like a promise of their own. “Always.”


End file.
